Prior sports devices suitable for walking or roller skating have been provided as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,643 wherein skating means are extendably and retractably contained within a cavity extending transversely over the entire sole of a shoe, and a longitudinal section connecting the cross-sections. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,842 wherein skating means are retractable into a cavity formed by a lower portion of an exerciser secured to the removable sole of a shoe, and within a housing formed as a bottom portion of the sole as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,249, or a shoe provided with conical disks affixed to a plate secured to the sole as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,982.